It has been proposed that the enzymatic cis-trans isomerization of furylfuramide is the result of anion free radical formation by nitroreductases. Electron spin resonance measurements of the furylfuramide anion free radical have provided direct spectral evidence for this intermediate, and clarified the disputed relationship between the isomerization and the nitro reduction of furylfuramide.